Talk:Minecraft Helpers
16:31, December 22, 2014 (UTC) To Stampy,hi stampy im a big fan of yours do you have mincraft on ipad or ipod because i love your videos so i want to join your videos or play mincraft with you Hi I have been watching your YouTube video's for a LONG time now. I love every single one of them. You are amazing at Mine Craft and I wish I could be one of your friends/helpers like L for Lee! Your 'lovely world' looks so cool. I'm not very good at Mine Crafting and I only have the Pocket Edition on my old IPad, but I'm asking 'SANTA' for the computer (PC) version this Christmas! Even though you think your puns and jokes are rubbish I still laugh at them every time (I hope that's not too sad!) I hope you read this because I am really inspired by your fun world on Mine Craft, you and ALL of your friends/helpers are so cleaver. I love your love garden too. I have one question: How long does it take you to make your buildings? From one of your fans Jess xx dear stampy I have been watching your vidios for a long time now I watch them every day and I was wondering if you could send WoodsierToust25 and that's me and add my friend TUFFCOOKI25 Hi stampy can you build a cafe in your wold the name of it can be lovely cafe Hi stampy can you build a cafe in your wold the name of it can be lovely cafe Hi stampy I have been watching your videos for a long time now From now from your number one fan from Travis xxxxxxxxx to stampy from tor please reply dear stampy even though i cant play video games-for life i like your videos but cant sigh in to you tube and cant subscribe or comment on your video my name tor kent please reply i like your videos please play with markieplayer but dont record they will jack-septiceye Dantdm yammimash l for lee amylee ibalisticsquid lordminoin777 and anyone else and i would love to have an shout out even if im not in your love garden remember your my 4th faverote youtuber but one of the funiest!! im also elen oh and sorry for repeting but please reply and i would like you to play all five nights at freedys games 1,2,and 3 complet p.s im on an lapetop for k12 thanks sinserly 11:46, May 9, 2015 (UTC)tor kent hi i love your videos ive always wished to join your world mi3sunz i wish you can join me on playstation3 i know you have it i watched the video of when you showed me your room 12:42, May 9, 2015 (UTC) To stampy I am really inspired by your builds and sometimes re-create them in my world! I have watched lots and lots of your videos. Your puns may be rubbish to other people but to me they are really funny! Just a suggestion: Build a shop for googlies! It can sell gunpowder and Rotten flesh and bows and arrows and spider eyes and the server can be a skele! 23:25, May 9, 2015 (UTC) From Droidecker imback stampy to Stampy my name is Kaiya and I love your you tube videos and I was wondering if you play 09:27, July 6, 2015 (UTC)creepr vs steev can I help you on world's I'm creative I'm good at redstone and good at trolling I know tricks glitches and more so can I help if yes friend me please Headline text im kaiya and im your biggest fan in amarica To stampy I watch your videos every day I like your videos from Parker To stampy cat I like your videos so much they are fun to watch from Parker stampy can i join your vidios do you play on a ipod or ipad hi im a big fan of yours do you play on ipod or ipad (abcd) That Was Fortune & Glory Stampy Stampy, That Was Fortune And Glory, Stampy. I Love You Hi Stampy Build A Flower Forest A Lovely Flower Forest. From AndilX7 I Have Minecraft And Terraria In PS4 Did Remember AndilX7, Was I Said: That Was Fortune And Glory, Stampy The part about helpers not playing minecraft is not right. Stampy replaced the helpers with fictional characters. See here https://goo.gl/rDTg6S I think everyone just can't tell that the series is pretty much scripted.